


Quod Sum Eris

by justsimplymeagain



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old saying, Quod Sum Eris, kept coming up. And Sabretooth knew that to be true, he lived too long to know how things worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quod Sum Eris

He went by so many different aliases. All of them entertaining to say the least.

Slasher.

El Tigre.

Der Schlachter

Mr. Silver.

God of the Hunt

And his latest and most commonly known, Sabretooth.

He was feared by most men and woman on both sides of the law. And Sabretooth was around long enough to understand how the world worked, and how people functioned. After all, what good would he be as a predator if he didn't? And that was all humans and mutants were, prey. Cattle. Nothing more to him but prey and sources of entertainment.

Even Romulus.

Yes he feared the man. But that didn't mean he didn't know what he was doing, how he was doing things and wasn't functioning with his own goals and plots schemed up and discarded. Romulus did hold all the cards, but Sabretooth was the joker in that deck. The wild card. And the funny thing was, most thought it was Wolverine who was that wild card.

The one who got away. The one who couldn't be controlled.

Truth was, Wolverine got away because Sabretooth opened the door for him. The runt owed his very existence and freedom to him. As for not being controlled. That was a joke! Sabretooth knew how to rile the runt, knew how to provoke him and how to influence his decisions. Sabretooth controlled him indirectly. Romulus's control over the runt was incomplete because of that.

Sabretooth worked with Romulus even before Weapon X started. Riling the runt. Controlling the runt. And biding his time.

Even in the end there, when most thought his head was severed by Wolverine's Muramasa Blade. Wrong. The runt wasn't aware of this, but Romulus's upgrades on him made his healing factor unaffected by it just like Romulus wasn't affected by that blade. Which would have made being killed a hard feat to pull off, if not for his feral state that Romulus put him in.

If he still had his mind right he would have re-attached his arm properly and not off by the half an inch it would have healed. Stupidity was a very smart thing to have at that moment, even when he forced out "Do it". And his resources had his body intercepted before any so called 'good guys' got a hold of his body or Romulus decided to take his body to do who knows what with it.

Sabretooth wouldn't be surprised if Romulus would have abused his 'dead' body in some way. Sabretooth was known to do that to frails, especially if they died before he was finished with them. He would still use their bodies for pleasure. He was a monster.

Sabretooth kept himself hidden from the world, just out of view so no one truly knew he was still alive. Things were too fun to watch at the moment without his presence. Especially the runt.

The old saying, Quod Sum Eris, kept coming up. And Sabretooth knew that to be true, he lived too long to know how things worked.

He watched the runt as his actions in the chaotic world turned shadier and shadier as he tried so hard to be good. It was hard for the runt to do good things without an opposite to show him what bad really was. So the runt was going down the same path Sabretooth did so very long ago. And it was a pleasure to watch. Sabretooth chuckled.

"Quod sum eris runt." Sabretooth purred as he watched the runt walk with a woman who was completely oblivious to the kind of animal she was with. And if she knew, she obviously didn't understand. Who was she anyways? Sabretooth had to know; after all eventually he would love to leave the runt a birthday present.

**Author's Note:**

> "Quod Sum Eris" is Latin, and means "I am what you will be" and it is usually meant for gravestones. Fitting quote for Sabretooth to use against Wolverine, wouldn't you agree? I love it, the second I found out that Sabretooth said that quote to Wolverine I couldn't help but write a fanfic for it too.


End file.
